


Doomworld Date Night

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Coldwave Week 2018, Dancing, Doomworld, M/M, POV First Person, POV Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick Rory fits in the with Legion even less than he did with the Legends.





	Doomworld Date Night

Buncha power-hungry posers, all of ‘em.

Darhk’s got the baddest ones and all he does with ‘em is play Hell’s Angels.

Merlyn brings his partner and kids back, which... respectable.  Still a dumbass though.

Thawne’s a science tycoon.  Makes Haircut a janitor.

None of ‘em know how to work on a crew, build a crew, or lead a crew.

Not like Lenny...

‘Cept he ain’t Lenny, is he?  Missin’ scars and ink: a bullet wound above his right hip, a cut between his ribs, a flurry on his shoulder...  He’s got the gun, but he ain’t Cold.  Hasn’t even met Red.  Takes money from the bank like it’s candy from a baby.  Lenny wouldn’t hit a bank, not anymore. Risky.  Better to hit trucks.

Why Lenny... Why Snart plays nice with these losers, I dunno; but we’re at a shindig in their honor.  Guess I’m included in them.  Did get the Spear for ‘em.

Snart called me a good boy.

Like a dog.

I’m Mick Rory.  I’ve survived fires, time bastards, my partner dying to save me, and the Legends treating me like shit.  I’m nobody’s bitch.

“Dance with me?” Snart smiles, holding his hand out to me like he’s the king at a fairy tale ball.  He tugs me up by my other hand, still smiling like a loon.

“Nah much fer dancin’,” don’t wanna talk, but he ain’t listening.  Lenny could hear my moods and needs before he even saw me.  Snart’s deaf.

“C’mon,” that sweet tone makes me sick. “It’ll be fun!”

He pulls us together, sweeping us across the floor, leading us through a lazy glide.  I see Merlyn with his partner and Darhk with his angels over Snart’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about them, Micky,” Just got Lis’ to stop callin’ me that...  She’s off in college here. College!  Tucked away nice and safe like Lenny’s always wanted. “Tonight is all about us...”

“Hasn’t been about us since we started time travelin’, Snart.”

“...Would you like to go home?”

I shrug, “Whatever you want, boss.”

“I’m asking what you want.”

“I want to punch you in the face,” hmph. Said that out loud, didn’t I? “Your eyes are too blue.”

He grins before more spewing more of that sugar-stuffed tone, “I think you need to sleep off whatever you’ve been drinking all night.”

“No, your eyes are bluer.  I can show you. With pictures,” I wanna shut up when his grin becomes less playful, more... James Jesse. “On my phone.”

He kisses my hand like the drama king he is before telling me to meet him at the limo, “I’ll say our goodbyes to the crew.”

...The Legion ain’t a crew any more than the Legends were.


End file.
